Compromise
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Inspired by Bonnie's hate for vamps. She and Damon have to find a way to get past her views on vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys sorry I haven't written anything in a while…I was kind lost on what to write next. This is a whole new set of stories but in these Damon and Bonnie are already together. I was inspired by the hatred Bonnie has for vampires right now. I'm going to try and imagine how Bonnie and Damon would deal w/ Bonnie's vampire issues if she and Damon were together. This is the first part and I hope you guys like it. It's short but there will be more soon. I love Bonnie big time and can't stand people hating on her which is why I want to explore her point of view. Love, BamonTivaLove_

He had turned her. Damon had turned Sarah Lovett, my physics partner, into a vampire. I stood over her body, watching her come back to life after having been hit by a drunken driver. Her normally brown eyes are suddenly brighter and more fierce in concentration. I can see the red veins begin to appear under them and I have to look away. I can't bear the thought of Sarah transforming right before my eyes.

"_Oh my god," I had cried, tears streaming down my face as I noticed the blood trickling down hers. "Damon she's dying!"_

_Damon had a look on his face I knew so well. It was mixture of conflicting thoughts bouncing around in his head and intense determination. He looked up at me and we exchanged a silent conversation, neither of us having to think or say anything._

"_No," I had said, shaking my head. "You can't."_

"_Bonnie she's going to die," he had replied, glancing down at Sarah's lifeless body. "What choice do we have? It will take an ambulance at least twenty minutes to get here and back."_

"_Oh my god," I repeated, running a hand through my hair and turning my back to Damon. "I can't believe this is happening."_

_I looked down the road, completely deserted and barely visible. There was no one around to see us, no one around to see that Sarah had just had the life knocked out of her. I couldn't contemplate having yet another rabid vampire roaming around Mystic Falls, preying on innocent people. But I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her to die, all her dreams and hopes unfulfilled. Sarah had been a nice girl, someone with goals and ambitions. I couldn't be responsible for cutting those dreams off. _

"_Jesus," was all I could spit out, turning around to look at her again. I could feel my cheeks burning and my head spinning. _

_Suddenly Damon had been by my side, taking hold of my shoulders and looking at me with those passionate blue eyes. _

"_It's now or never Bonnie," he said, wiping a tear away from my cheek._

_I looked back down at Sarah, the light beginning to fade from her eyes as she stared up at nothing. _

_I nodded, deciding once and for all what we had to do._

"_Okay," I replied. "But we have to take care of her Damon. She's our responsibility."_

"_I wouldn't expect anything less," he muttered, biting his wrist as he kneeled down next to Sarah._

_He put his wrist in Sarah's mouth and she drank unconsciously. He then proceeded to break her neck and it was official. _

Sarah suddenly begins gasping, as if she's trying to get air in her lungs. Damon is holding Sarah's head up and I keep my distance, not wanting to be too close to all of it. I cross my arms and peer over at them, watching as Sarah tries to grasp what's going on.

"What happened?" she asks, looking from me to Damon and then at the blood on her hands.

"You were hit by a car," replies Damon, helping her stand up. "And I fed you some of my blood and now you're a vampire."

_Way to throw everything in at once, I say._

Damon rolls his eyes. _If I gave a long explanation every time I turned someone, I'd be out of a voice._

Sarah looks confused and I know she doesn't believe us. I don't blame her.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, laughing. "Are you guys drunk? Is that what happened? I passed out?"

"Too many questions," sighs Damon, rolling his head in circles as if he's under so much stress.

"Sarah," I say, coming towards her slowly. "You were hit by a car and you almost died. Damon is a vampire and he gave you some of his blood so you would live. Now you're a vampire too."

"Bonnie you must be trashed," she laughs, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you try running to that tree over there," says Damon, tilting his head towards a nearby oak tree.

"What? Why?" she asks, skeptically.

"Just do it," he says. I can feel his impatience and annoyance begin to rise and I give him a sympathetic look.

Sarah shrugs and begins running towards the tree and suddenly within a matter of seconds, she's thirty feet away.

_What the hell? _I hear her think, looking up at us with a look of horror on her face. She runs back and is right in front of us so quickly I start to feel motion sickness.

"What was that?" she asks, her voice shaky.

"That was you being a vampire," says Damon, irritation dripping from his words.

"Oh my god," says Sarah, beginning to shake uncontrollably. "This can't be real."

"It is," I say, finally coming closer to her. "And it's ok Sarah. We'll help you through this."

"Are you a vampire too?" she asks, stepping away from me as if she was frightened by me.

"No," I say quickly, noticing the look of surprise on Damon's face at my too quick reaction. "But I'm a little familiar with new vampires and Damon has been one for a long time."

She looks over at him fearfully and unconsciously takes a step back.

"So what happens now?" she asks, fear in her eyes.

"You feed," says Damon, nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. So I had a question asking why Bonnie wanted Sarah to become a vampire instead of taking her to the hospital. Don't ask me how but it completely escaped my mind that Damon has super fast speed lol. So if you could, please ignore that error .. I'm sorry this took me sooooo long to update. I promise I won't do it again lol. Anyway, I know this is short and considering how long I took to update it should be longer but I wanted to end it in a good spot before I write the next chapter. I hope you like it and let me know what you think_

_Love, BamonTivaLove_

"I don't understand why I can't just feed on people if it won't kill them," says Sarah, sitting in Damon's living room and sucking down a bag of blood.

"Because it's wrong Sarah," I say, sighing. "And you don't know if you'd be able to control yourself."

"Well how will I know if you don't let me try?" she replies.

I sigh and run my hand over my face, feeling a strong headache coming on.

_Relax_, I hear Damon's voice. _She's not going to feed. I'll make sure of it._

_I know, _I reply. _This is just really frustrating. _

"Look Sarah here's the deal," says Damon, walking over from his spot in the corner. "You feeding on a human could result in you killing them. You killing someone results in us killing you. You get it now?"

A look of fear passes over her face which is quickly replaced by one full of smugness.

"If you even can," she says, shrugging. "I mean, I don't know if you noticed but I'm pretty fast."

"Oh trust me," says Damon, bending down so that he's at eye level with her. "You can be quick as light but Bonnie over here can still take you out before you'd even know what was happening."

Sarah looks over at me and I can see Damon's words are sinking in. She looks frightened, like a little girl and I can feel something shift in Damon, almost as though he sympathizes with her.

"Now just try to behave and everything will work out smoothly," he continues, his tone a little softer this time.

Sarah nods, obviously comforted and frightened by Damon's words.

_Damon she's weak willed, _I think. _She could snap at any moment. She's not like Caroline, she obviously doesn't care about other people._

_She's still learning,_ he replies. _Just give her time._

_I know. I'm just scared of what she could do._

Damon looks at me sympathetically and I can tell he doesn't know what he could say that would be of comfort.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Sarah, looking from me to Damon and then back at me again.

"What are you talking about?" asks Damon, exasperated.

"That," she says, waving her hand from me to Damon. "What is that?"

"None of your business," he replies, harshly. "Now go away. I'm taking Bonnie home."

"Where am I supposed to go?" she whines, rolling her eyes.

"Stay here," he says, grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her up the stairs. "Stay out of my room. Go look through Stefan's stuff. He won't mind."

"Damon," I say, grabbing him gently by his arm. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her alone?"

"She'll be fine," he mutters, grabbing his jacket.

"I really think you should stay with her," I say. "I'll call Elena and ask her for a ride."

"Elena is out with Stefan," he argues.

"Well then I'll call Matt," I say, taking out my phone. "It's fine Damon."

"Matt?" he says, his face twisting into one of annoyance. "Do you want to die of boredom tonight?"

"Damon you think everyone is boring," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"That's because they are," he replies, smiling slyly.

"Damon," I say, seriously. "I don't want Sarah doing anything she'll regret. If one more person dies because of a vampire, a vampire I helped create, I just couldn't…."

"I know Bonnie," says Damon, genuinely. "I know you feel like you have to protect everyone and I get it."

"Thank you," I say, grateful that at least someone understood.

"This whole babysitting thing is just kind of new to me," he admits, shrugging. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"No," I reply. "But I couldn't let her die."

I watch Damon walk back inside his house as Matt's car pulls away. I glance up and see Sarah in an upstairs window, looking through what is probably Stefan's journal and I can't help but feel a rush of anxiety flow through me.

Sarah is growing impatient and I can feel it. Every time we pass a human and she gets a whiff of them, her eyes immediately grow red in that way I know so well and it takes all her willpower not to reach out and sink her teeth into someone's neck. Damon is careful with her, always firm but never harsh and I start to wonder why he is being so sympathetic. He keeps his eyes on her at all times and when she snaps at him, he simply ignores her. I know this can't last though and today, I'm proven right.

We are at the gas station filling up Damon's car and Sarah decides to go the restroom.

"I'll go with you," I say, not wanting to let her out of my sight.

"Bonnie," she sighs, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. You don't have to babysit me all the time anymore."

"Sarah," I start, before Damon interrupts.

"Bonnie she's fine. "

He says it so quickly and bluntly that I find myself glaring at him and am surprised to see him glaring right back. I haven't felt this kind of tension between us in a long time and it brings back memories I had chosen to lock away. Before I can say anything else, Sarah murmurs,

"I'll be okay Bonnie, I promise."

I look at her and see the sincerity in her green eyes and I nod, deciding to trust Damon's instincts and let go of mine.

"Okay, be quick Sarah," I say, looking back at Damon who now has his eyes fixed on the gas pump.

"What was that about?" I say, standing on the opposite side of the car.

"What?" he asks, moodily.

"_That_," I repeat, pointing in Sarah's direction. "You just acted like I'm somehow the bad one here for trying to prevent her from hurting someone."

"You treat her like a baby Bonnie," he replies, rolling his eyes.

"She may as well be," I shoot back. "She has the will power of one. Except she can _kill _someone because she's a vampire."

"So am I," he shouts. "Do you look down on me the same way you do on her?"

I shake my head in disbelief. "Damon, it's different with you and you know it. You can control yourself. She can't. And I don't look down on her."

"No?" he asks, obviously not believing me. "Then why do you look at her that way? Like, she's just the most repulsive thing you've ever seen? And when her eyes get red because she smells blood, I know you judge her."

"Damon how can you say that after everything?" I yell back, coming around the car so that I'm near him. "I'm the one who decided to turn her."

"I know," he mutters, avoiding looking at me.

I suddenly realize what this is about and it hits me like a blow to the stomach. The fact that Damon was even thinking this to begin with makes me angry and sad and crazy all at once.

"Damon you don't repel me," I say, lowering my voice and trying to get him to look at me. "I love you. How could you even think that?"

He takes the gas pump out of the car and turns away from me.

"Damon," I say, putting my hand on his arm.

Suddenly I feel a piercing noise inside my head and it feels as though the ground is shaking beneath me. I don't know why I do it but I start walking towards the restrooms, hearing Damon's voice calling my name faintly in the background. It's as if there's a magnetic force pulling me in that direction and I have no control over my movements.

Before I know what I'm looking at, I see Sarah on the bathroom floor, blood smeared all over her face and body lying lifeless before her. She is in the corner, crying and gasping for breath and looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," she says, hiccupping.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Wow, what an awesome episode for Bamon this week right? *__**Spoilers ahead**__* So I don't think I could've possibly squealed more than w/ this episode of TVD. Omg finally Bonnie worked with Damon and Stefan! I've been waiting for that forever it seems. It only makes sense that they would be a team :D And the intensity of Damon's gaze when he was asking for Bonnie's help was CRAZY HOT. I love that he can put her in her place just as well as she can put him in his place 3 They are so meant to be. And then when Bonnie went with Damon to his house. I don't think they've ever had that much alone time together w/o Elena or Stefan around. I love the humor in their dialogue. They're just so fun to watch. When Mason reached out to grab Bonnie's wrist and Damon was quick to move her away…that was seriously adorable. Omg don't even get me started on his nickname for her and the way he thanked her…so cute. Look out for a reference to yesterday's episode in this story! _

_Okay well I hope you guys like this. This is the end of this story. I was reinspired by the amazing episode last night…or shall I say yesterday since its currently almost 1 a.m. where I live haha Review por favor! I love you all so very much 3 Love, BamonTivaLove_

I feel an overwhelming sense of panic take over my mind and my heart feels as though it's about to come out of my mouth. The only way I can describe it is that it feels like when you're a kid and you break something expensive and this feeling of dread and horror overcomes you because you're afraid of being caught. Well, right now I'm afraid for Sarah.

"Oh my god," I gasp, reaching down to feel if the woman lying in front of Sarah has a pulse.

"Bonnie I didn't mean to…" she says, shaking her head. "I'm sorry she just passed me on the way in and I smelled her and then everything went black."

Now she is sobbing uncontrollably and I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to hug her and console her but when I see the innocent, murdered woman lying on the floor, I want to stake Sarah right then and there.

I suddenly feel Damon behind me and turn to see his penetrating blue eyes darting from Sarah to the woman, taking in everything that is happening. I see him put the pieces together and he glances at me nervously, as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"Damon," I say, quietly. "Look at what's happened."

He nods and gets closer to Sarah and crouches down next to her.

"Sarah," he says, "what the hell happened?"

"I don't know," she stutters. "I just lost control and then…I don't know!"

"Oh my god," I say again, feeling as if the room is spinning. "Damon."

He looks up at me and walks over to me.

"It was a mistake," he murmurs in my ear, as if he already knows what I'm going to say.

"Damon that woman is dead," I whisper fiercely, forgetting for a moment that Sarah can hear every word I say. "She's dead."

"I know," he replies, harshly. "She didn't mean to."

"But she _did_," I say, feeling my fists clenching. "This is all my fault. I should've let her die."

"Bonnie, it's too late now," he says, nodding towards Sarah.

"We can still end this," I say, now so overcome with guilt that I can't think straight.

Damon's expressive eyebrows shoot up and he glances over at Sarah before grabbing me by the elbow and leading me outside.

"Bonnie, come on," he says, his face only inches from mine. "Have some sympathy."

"Oh so suddenly you're the sympathetic one?" I say, annoyed that he was making me out to be the bad one. "Damon, you kill innocent people on a daily basis without blinking an eye. What right do you have to tell me to show sympathy?"

A flash of anger passes through his eyes and I can almost feel the frustration radiating from his body.

"Are you done?" he asks, the contempt in his voice so clear that I cringe.

"No," I reply, crossing m arms.

"Well that's too damn bad," he hisses, going back into the bathroom. "Because I have to get her out of here."

"Damon," I say his name again for what feels like the thousandth time.

"Bonnie, this isn't up for debate," he says, grabbing Sarah by her shoulder and hoisting her up. "We're getting out of here."

"I'm not going with you," I state, as he pulls Sarah towards his car.

As soon as the words come out of my mouth he turns around quickly. His glare is so intense and penetrating that I have to look away briefly to catch the breath that manages to escape me.

"Bonnie don't be stupid," he says, walking towards me. "Lets go."

"No," I say, straightening up. "I'm not going. I'm not okay with this Damon."

He only stares at me, as if he's trying to read my thoughts. After what feels like an eternity, he speaks.

"Fine," he says, stoically. "Stay."

He drives away without looking back and I feel this ache begin to form in my chest.

I show up at his house two hours later and he doesn't seem in the least bit surprised to see me at his doorstep.

"Hi," he says, leaning on the doorway but not quite letting me in. I can tell he's not going to make it easy.

"Hi," I say, not able to meet his eyes. "We need to talk."

"No stake in your hands?" he asks, actually looking down at my hands.

He must see the hurt on my face because he relents and moves aside so I can come in. I scan the room quickly and I know he knows what I'm looking for because he says,

"She's upstairs, away from any humans."

I nod and walk to the living room, not yet sure what I want to say. I sit down on the couch and go over everything that happened in my head.

"So am I supposed to start this talking we need to do or are you planning on speaking tonight?" he asks, his voice low and even.

"This is already a bad enough situation without you being a smartass about it," I snap, looking up at him for the first time. "I came here to apologize."

His face is guarded but I can see something in his eyes shift and I know I have his attention.

"I shouldn't have said all those things about you," I continue, playing with the necklace Damon had given me all those months ago. "I know you've changed and that you are capable of sympathy."

He nods and comes over to stand near the fireplace. The flames illuminate his dark eyes.

"It's understandable that you'd still feel that way about me," he says, shrugging. "I never expected you to completely forgive and forget you know. And the whole thing with Sarah, that's okay too. I get it."

"I wasn't apologizing about Sarah," I say, quickly. "I'm not sorry about that. She killed an innocent person Damon."

The wall is back up and I know I've messed up again.

"She didn't mean to do it," he says. "God Bonnie not everyone is perfect. People mess up, it happens."

I shake my head and laugh bitterly. "You just don't get it."

"I get that you want to protect people," he says, coming over to me. "But part of being a good person is understanding and forgiving. So I've heard. Why can't you just try to understand?"

I feel moisture begin to form in my eyes and I curse myself for not being able to hold it in. Damon's face suddenly goes soft and I remember why I fell in love with him and his impulsiveness and his hard headedness and his fiery spirit.

"Bonnie," he says, reaching his hand out so that it grazes my cheek.

I shake my head again. "It's my fault Damon. That lady being dead, that's because of me. It's always because of me."

Damon furrows his eyebrows and scoots closer to me so that both his hands are on my face and his forehead is only inches from mine.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is," I say, my voice barely a whisper. "I had you turn Sarah. The reason my grams is dead is because I asked her to help me save you and Stefan. It's my fault."

"God," he laughs. "You become more and more like Stefan every day."

I look away from him, annoyed by his nonchalance but he turns my face back to him gently.

"I promise you that none of this is your fault Bonnie," he says, genuinely. "Most of it is my fault and I take responsibility for it. But one thing I won't tolerate is you thinking this is your fault. Don't take credit for my wrongdoings Judgey."

"This isn't your fault either," I admit, wiping a tear away from my cheek. "I know that."

"And it isn't Sarah's fault," he adds. "She's still learning Bonnie."

"I know," I say. "I just needed someone to be angry with."

"I thought I was your go to guy for that," he replies, wiggling his eyebrows in that way that he knew made me smile.

"Oh don't worry you still are," I say, rolling my eyes.

We become silent for a few seconds and just gaze into one another's eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Me too," he replies, kissing me lightly.

I feel that rush of blood that comes around every time he kisses me.

"We'll help her together," I say, against his lips.

"Thank you," he replies, smiling and kissing me again.


End file.
